Get Back
by EliseSQ
Summary: Alors que Regina est inconsciente après avoir touché le parchemin de la malédiction , elle tente de revenir , en vain. Mais quelqu'un est là pour lui redonner espoir et courage... Pour lui dire qu'une personne l'aime et l'attend... SWANQUEEN , of course !
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous !

Ceci est ma toute première fic , qui est à l'origine un OC. Maaais comme j'étais bien partie , j'ai écrit la suite donc , si ça intéresse des gens , je publierais  
Donc , j'ai choisit le SwanQueen , évidemment ! Ça commence juste après que Regina soit tombée dans les pommes après avoir touché le parchemin de la malédiction dans le 3x11...  
J'espère que vous aimerez , tout les avis sont bons à prendre , donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review , qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^  
Rien ne m'appartient , blablabla... (sauf peut-être Regina et Hook , mais il faut pas le dire).  
Ah oui , désolée pour d'éventuelles fautes d' orthographes -'  
Enjoy !

Tout était blanc. Tout n'était que brume et brouillard. La jeune femme se releva péniblement , faisant appui avec ses coudes sur le sol glacé. Après quelques efforts , elle fut enfin debout. Elle vacilla , sa tête lui tournait et il lui semblait qu'un point énorme martelait son crâne. Regina se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle était ici. Elle n'avait fait que toucher le parchemin de la malédiction. Peut-être que Pan l'avait ensorcelée pour que cela arrive ? Elle en doutait. Pour une fois , elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. C'était comme si son cerveau ne voulait plus lui obéir et réfléchir correctement. Ses membres , engourdis par le froid et le choc , la faisait souffrir.

Où était-elle ? Était-elle morte ? Elle espérait que non. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire , à accomplir , à commencer par sauver son fils. Elle devait quitter cet endroit. Rejoindre Emma et tous les autres pour vaincre Peter Pan une bonne fois pour toutes , et vivre heureuse. Avec Henry. Et son semblant de famille. C'était ça , son destin. Elle en était convaincue. Pas mourir , alors qu'elle était si près du but !

Elle se concentra pour essayer de trouver la force de rebrousser chemin. De revenir sur la rue principale de Storybrooke qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais cela ne venait pas. Son esprit refusait de revenir en arrière.

Malgré la douleur , elle fit quelques pas. Les yeux clos , elle se représentait le visage de son fils. Elle devait se battre pour lui. Malheureusement , ses efforts étaient trop grands et elle ne pouvait plus luter contre la douleur.  
Elle chancela et finit par s'asseoir. Prise d'une horrible migraine , elle se prit la tête entre les mains.  
C'était sur , elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle était convaincu que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas réel. Elle allait revenir. Parce que c'est ce que font les gens bien , pas vrai ? Ils se battent pour revenir , pour sauver les leurs.

Il avait fallu qu'elle soit sur le point de mourir pour que Regina se rende compte qu'elle tenait à la vie. Elle qui avait finit par penser qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Elle s'était trompée.

Cet endroit respirait la magie. La brune pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait percevoir de légers picotements dans le bout de ses doigts.

Alors c'était cela ? La mort ? Le tunnel blanc et le tunnel noir ? Pas possible. Il n'y avait pas de noir ici.

Toujours assise , Regina luttait pour rester éveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Son esprit s'embruma. Sa vue devint de plus en plus trouble.

Elle tenta de se relever. Elle esseya vraiment. Mais c'était trop dur. Et puis elle lâcha prise.

A quoi bon ? Personne ne la pleurerait. Personne ne dirait une prière pour elle. Elle ne manquerait à personne.

Elle songea à son fils. Au moins , sa dernière pensée serait pour lui. Peut être lui manquerait-elle ? Probablement. Elle se l'imagina heureux avec elle. Et Emma. Et Neal en arrière plan. Un sourire etira ses lèvres. Oui , son fils trouverait le bonheur avec ses deux parents. Du moins , elle l'esperait.

Ses yeux étaient presque clos à présent. Elle pouvait sentir les dernières bribes de magie quitter l'endroit.

Soudain , des bruits de pas résonnèrent aux oreilles de Regina. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté , la jeune femme put distinguer une paire de bottes maculées de boue s'avancer vers elle. Elle sentit que des bras la soulevait , et , alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour de bon , une voix résonna à ses oreilles :

**- Ne fais pas ça , Regina.**

Elle cessa brusquement tout mouvements. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette voix... cette voix qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais entendre ! Des mèches de cheveux chatouillèrent son front , et une odeur subtile de menthe vint titiller ses narines. En levant la tête , elle se rendit compte que sa migraine avait disparue.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il était là. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Le jeune homme portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait les yeux baignés de larmes.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle avait la gorge sèche et peinait à articuler ses mots correctement.

-** C'est...fini. Je... je ne peux plus... me battre.**

Elle reprit sa respiration.

**- Je veux être avec toi...**

Toujours en la serrant dans ses bras , le jeune homme carressa ses cheveux. Finalement , la mort , ce n'était pas si terrible. Elle serait avec Daniel , sa mère , son père. Oui. Des gens seraient là. Une étrange quiétude s'était emparée d'elle. Elle allait partir. Mourir. Sereine. Elle retrouverait sa famille.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées , le jeune homme dit :

**-Le reste de ta famille t'attend , Regina. Tu dois les sauver , ils mourrons si tu les laisses.**

Il avait raison. Regina le savait. Mais elle était si bien , dans ses bras. Ces bras qu'elle avait quitté depuis trop longtemps.

**- Tu vas te battre , d'accord ?** Demanda-t-il. **Fait le pour moi. Pour eux.**

**- Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire que je sois là ou pas ,** dit-elle. **Je préfère être avec toi , Daniel. Et puis de toute façons , je suis déjà morte non ? Si je te vois , c'est que je suis morte.**

Il rit. Il rit vraiment. Il la déposa doucement au sol. La brume était revenue. Elle vint caresser les chevilles de Regina. Elle fit la moue.

**- Tu es toujours aussi têtue et obstinée. Mais là , tu te trompes.**

Il leva un doigt inquisiteur , pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il le posa ensuite sur ses lèvres et chuchota :

**- Tu entends ? **

Regina se concentra , quand elle se rendit compte que son prénom résonnait dans le brouillard. C'était comme un appel. Une plainte la suppliant de revenir.

**- C'est elle. Elle t'appelle.**

Elle écouta un peu plus attentivement. On aurait dit une voix de femme. C'en était sûrement une , Daniel avait dit « elle ». Peut-être Snow ?

**- Cette personne tient à toi** , ajouta Daniel.** Elle t'attends. Elle t'aime.**

La plainte se faisait de plus en plus insistante. L'appel de plus en plus suppliant. La jeune femme tenait toujours les deux mains de son fiancé.

**- Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois...** murmura-t-elle.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. Je t'attends. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.**

Elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Plus régulières , plus salées que d'habitude. D'un geste , il les essuya , en profitant pour effleurer son visage.

-** Je te le promet... N'attends pas plus longtemps. Vas-y.**

Elle passa une dernière fois sa mains sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux , et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit , il avait disparu

Regina reprit son souffle. Alors , elle se concentra. Daniel avait raison. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Les yeux à nouveau clos , elle pensa à Henry , à Emma , et aux autres. Elle pensa à sa mission , à ce qu'elle devait encore accomplir. A tout ceux qui comptaient sur elle.

Soudain , elle se sentit tirée dans les airs. Pendant son ascension , elle vit un visage qui lui souriait. C'était donc elle ? Cette personne , cette femme qui l'attendait ?

Lorsqu'elle sentit une nouvelle fois sa tête toucher l'asphalte gelé , elle murmura :

**- Emma...**

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

**- Vous vous sentez bien ?** Demanda la blonde.

**- Je... oui , ça va.**

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle se releva douloureusement , aidée par une Emma visiblement inquiète.

**- Regina , que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Snow derrière elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage d'Emma. Ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens , et on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers son fils. Il lui fit un mince sourire , confiant. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

**- J'ai vu ce qu'il fallait faire.**

Voilà voilà... dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je poste la suite ou je laisse en OC ? Est-ce assez long pour un chapitre ou un peu plus serait mieux ? En sachant que si je publit une suite , ça prendra plus de temps parce qu'elle n'est pas très élaborée... Encore désolée pour les fautes :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour le retard de publication , mais j'étais en Espagne , donc je n'ai pas pu poster ! Mais voilà le deuxième chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !

Merci pour les reviews , ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

Ils étaient là. Tous. Emma était placée devant Regina pendant que celle-ci étreignait une dernière fois son fils. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille , elle sourit , les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle était belle. A son tour , elle chuchota une ou deux phrases à l'attention d'Henry.

Regina se recula. Emma se retrouva seule avec son fils , juste à côté de la ligne rouge. Elle avait fait ses adieux à tout le monde. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle tenta de les repousser , en vain. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Quitter sa famille. Celle qu'elle avait cherché pendant tant d'années. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre de vouloir accepter.

Comment allait-elle faire sans eux ?

Soudain , elle croisa le regard de Regina. Ses yeux brillaient. La brune s'avança vers elle. Elle parla. Emma ne l'entendait pas. Elle lui prit la main. La main ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle qui l'avait toujours détestée. Elle n'était pas sur de comprendre. Se pourrait-il que... non , ce n'était pas possible. Elle refoula cette idée en secouant la tête.

Regina lui fit un mince sourire. Elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Emma lui sourit en retour. Elles se jaugèrent pendant un instant. Le regard de la brune devint plus sombre , plus profond. Tout à coup , elle compris.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. La rassurer. Lui dire qu'elles se retrouveraient. Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible.

A contre coeur , et après lui avoir offert un dernier sourire , Emma se détourna de Regina. Henry serra sa mère dans ses bras et prit congé , de peur de trop pleurer sûrement. Il se dirigea vers la vieille coccinelle jaune , réprimant quelques sanglots. La jeune femme le suivit mécaniquement , en faisant un ultime signe de la main à ses parents et amis. Alors qu'elle grimpait dans sa voiture , elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers l'assemblée réunie pour leurs départ. Regina lui adressa un bref hochement de tête.

Emma fit claquer sa portière. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Son fils posa une main confiante sur son avant-bras. Elle leva le regard et vit les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. Puis , la jeune femme démarra la voiture.

Alors qu'elle posait son pied sur l'accélérateur , elle regarda dans le rétroviseur. Une gigantesque fumée violette était en train de s'abattre sur la petite ville. Elle croisa le regard de Regina , qui lui fit l'effet d'un bain de confiance. Elle allait réussir. Elle allait élever leur fils comme n'importe quelle autre mère célibataire. Elle allait avoir une vie paisible. Elle allait avoir un travail stable.

Comment ferait-elle pour ne pas penser constamment à ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Comment ferait-elle pour oublier sa vie à Storybrooke ? Elle ne savait pas plus. Ce qu'elle savait , c'est qu'elle aurait son fils auprès d'elle.

* * *

Un ans plus tard , Storybrooke , Maine.

Le soleil se couchait à peine sur la ville. Une brise d'automne balayait les trottoirs , chassant les première feuilles tombées des arbres. Au 108 Mifflin Street , une jeune femme était assise sur la pelouse parfaitement taillée de son jardin. Elle avait les traits tirés , de grandes cernes sous les yeux et un regard triste. Elle portait un pantalon en lin marron et un chemisier blanc. Elle était très belle.

Elle se leva , et , alors qu'elle s'apprêtait rejoindre sa demeure , elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Regina avait sentit. Ressentit.

Une magie très puissante venait d'entrer dans la ville. Une magie blanche. Une magie pure. Une magie qu'elle connaissait. Une magie qu'elle admirait. Une magie qui appartenait à...

- Emma...

* * *

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Les flammes léchaient les parois et les boiseries de la cheminée. Une horloge indiquait l'heure. Il était quatre heures et demi du matin.

Regina était assise sur l'un des canapés de son salon. Les jambes repliées sous son corps pour s'empêcher de sortir de la maison. Son maquillage était tout défait. Des traces de noir barraient ses joues. Elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi ? Car elle savait que son fils et la Sauveuse était à Storybrooke. Elle avait pleuré de joie , de tristesse , de peur , de douleur... Elle ne savait plus.

Sa position était volontairement inconfortable car elle ne voulait pas se résigner à aller se coucher. Elle savait que ses rêves allaient revenir. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement lorsqu'ils avaient commencés. Après le départ d'Henry , c'était sur , mais précisément , elle n'aurait su le dire. Peut être au moment où elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrais pas. Et qu'elle non plus , ne reviendrais pas. Regina s'interdit de formuler son nom. Cela faisait trop mal.

Elle bougea de quelques millimètres seulement , juste pour dégourdir un peu ses membres endoloris.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux revenus , ses cauchemars continueraient sûrement. Elle brûlait d'envie de quitter sa maison devenue triste sans son fils. Elle voulait aller le retrouver , lui dire combien il lui avait manqué... Hélas , elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il se souviendrai d'elle en tant que mère. Mais surtout , elle voulait la voir , elle. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas tué leur fils d'une intoxication alimentaire. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Qu'elle était bien elle.

Regina posa lentement ses jambes au sol et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. La jeune femme ouvrit son réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de limonade. C'était le seul soda qu'elle autorisait à Henry. Elle se servit un verre de la boisson gazeuse et le porta à ses lèvres.

Alors , presque en courant , de peur de changer d'avis , elle prit la direction du hall d'entrée , en attrapant son manteau au passage. Elle enfila ses chaussures. Son chemisier et son pantalon étaient tout froissés. Elle lissa machinalement les pans de ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte blanche.

Le froid et le vent lui piquèrent le visage. Elle croisa les bras pour se réchauffer. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle descendit l'allée de sa maison. Tandis qu'elle avançait dans la nuit , elle serra son manteau contre elle et regretta de ne pas avoir pris une écharpe. Marcher ne lui ferai pas de mal , c'est pourquoi elle passa devant sa voiture sans même s'arrêter. Regina passa devant la mairie , le cabinet du docteur Hopper , Granny's... sans même y faire attention. Ses pieds étaient meurtris par ses escarpins mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Elle se mit à courir.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite , elle ressentait la magie de plus en plus fort. Son esprit était guidé par cette force trop bien connue. Cette force qui la guidait plus loin encore que ses poumons et ses jambes le permettait.

La jeune femme passa devant le bureau du shérif et s'arrêta net. C'était là. Elle était là. Elle tourna la tête et vit de faibles lumières par les fenêtres du poste. Reprenant sa respiration , elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle devait savoir. Juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien , ensuite , elle repartait. Juste lui demander des nouvelles d'Henry.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son coeur tambourinait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Le silence de la nuit était juste troublé par le bruit de ses pas et de sa respiration.

La lumière était de plus en plus proche.

Qu'allait elle lui dire ? Elle se posa brièvement la question. Elle ne savait pas. Il valait mieux qu'elle reparte , non ?

Alors que son esprit lui criait de rebrousser chemin , elle pénétra dans la pièce. La lampe de bureau était allumée. Elle était là.

La Sauveuse était assise à son bureau , sur sa chaise. La tête posée contre le bois. Ses boucles blondes s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur la table. Une respiration plus lourde que la normale s'échappait de sa gorge.

Soudain , Regina pensa à cette journée d'hiver où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle s'était toujours interdit d'y songer depuis lors. Elle se souvint des lèvres de la blonde contre les siennes. De son odeur. De la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux , trempés par la neige fondue.

Elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Regina avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue , de la tension. Cela faisait si longtemps , pourtant , elle se souvenait de tout. Cela lui avait presque parut anodin , sans aucuns sens. Et puis quand elle avait vu Daniel , quand la Sauveuse était partie , elle avait compris. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Elle s'en voulait de se soucier de la sécurité d'une autre personne qu'Henry.

Elle se rappella de la frustration qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que la blonde lui manquait.

Son coeur s'était un peu apaisé. Il battait moins vite et plus sereinement.

Regina s'approcha du bureau. Elle repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux blonds derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme , de façon à pouvoir distinguer son visage.

Ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa peau , des fourmillements parcururent son bras de l'extrémité de ses doigts à sa clavicule. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi , cette sensation l'apaisait grandement.

Le simple fait de voir la Sauveuse lui avait ôté un poids de la poitrine qu'elle ne savait pas si énorme. Si elle était là , son fils était en sûreté chez Snow et David , et cela la rassurait.

La jeune femme grogna dans son sommeil et Regina retira ses doigts de ses joues. Un mince sourire etira ses lèvres et elle s'en voulu de se conduire d'une façon si pathétique.

Elle rebroussa chemin.

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa demeure , la brune s'installa dans son sofa. Elle était un peu plus tranquille.

Les dernières braises brûlaient dans la cheminée. Elle ne raviva pas les flammes. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le jour venait de se lever.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla dans la douleur. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Emma ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le jour filtrait à peine par les stores. Elle mit quelque minutes à se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait au poste du shérif.

Elle releva péniblement la tête et se cogna le crâne contre sa lampe de bureau , toujours allumée. Elle jura et etira ses jambes.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle était venue dans son ancien bureau.

Elle se souvenait avoir été réveillée dans la nuit. Par cette même force , cette même puissance qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans Storybrooke. Grimaçant , elle se leva de sa chaise.

Emma sortit du poste de police , tituba et fut aveuglée un moment par la lumière du jour. La jeune femme s'assit sur les marches du bureau. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux qu'elle devinait sans dessus dessous. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Cela avait été le cas dès qu'elle avait foulé le sol de Storybrooke. Elle avait pu sentir cette magie , cette force. C'était tellement inattendu. Elle avait oublié , et ça lui faisait mal de sentir à nouveau l'atmosphère oppressante de la ville. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte avant.

La jeune femme avait profité du trajet dans sa voiture avec Hook pour réfléchir. Le choc qu'elle avait subit en buvant cette potion avait été intense. Elle avait accepté de revenir dans la ville qui l'avait accueilli deux ans auparavant pour sauver sa famille. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer , le choix avait été assez difficile pour elle. Elle avait clairement hésité à suivre le capitaine. La vie à New-York était si paisible , Henry avait des amis , et elle , un travail stable. Elle ne voulait pas le replonger à nouveau dans ses histoires de magie et de conte de fées. Et puis... Elle avait pensé à ce qu'il lui aurait dit , s'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Cela avait fini par la convaincre. Elle était là Sauveuse. Elle devait résoudre les problèmes de sa famille.

Et ensuite , elle repartirai.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrir la porte de l'appartement , Emma fut accueilli par David. Son père. Il était occupé à préparer des pancakes , ce qui s'avérait être une tâche particulièrement difficile pour le jeune Roi. Il avait un chiffon déposé sur l'épaule et sa langue dépassait de sa bouche tellement il était concentré.

Quand la porte claqua , il leva brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Emma ? Mais , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Emma ne su pas quoi lui dire , car elle-même ne se souvenait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé d'aller se balader dans Storybrooke en plein milieu de la nuit. Aussi , répondit-t-elle :

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir , alors je suis allée au poste...

- Tu as passé toute la nuit là-bas ?

- Non , je... je me suis endormie sur mon bureau.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joue.

- Oh.

Son père hocha brièvement la tête et se pencha sur son ouvrage qui noircissait un peu plus que la normale.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris la veille au soir , ses parents étaient revenus de la Forêt Enchantée , et ne se souvenaient pas de l'année qui venait de passer. La seule chose leur indiquant que le temps s'était écoulé était le ventre rond de Snow , prévoyant une naissance à venir.

Il leurs avait fallu un peu de temps , à sa mère , son père et à elle pour faire disparaître les traces d'une vie passée dans l'appartement. Toutes les vieilles photos d'Henry et d'elle avaient été reléguées dans une boîte en carton , sous le lit ses parents.

Elle avait ensuite couché son fils dans son ancienne chambre et envoyé Hook chez Granny pour qu'il puisse se reposer. La jeune femme avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter avec David et Snow de sa vie à New-York , de ses souvenirs... elle avait évoqué comme la vie y était belle pour Henry et pour elle. Elle leur avait expliqué en quoi consistait son travail de garant de caution et parlé de ses fiançailles. Pour leur part , il lui avait raconté leurs maigres souvenirs des semaines qui venaient tout juste de s'écouler à Storybrooke. Et puis , sa mère avait montré les premiers signes de fatigues. David l'avait donc accompagné dans leur chambre et était revenu pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Il l'avait embrassé tendrement sur le front , comme Emma avait toujours rêvé qu'un père le fasse. Après un dernier sourire , il avait suivit sa femme pour aller se coucher à son tour.

La jeune femme avait ensuite passé une seconde partie de la nuit à méditer les propos de ses parents et de Hook sur cette mystérieuse histoire de danger planant sur Storybrooke. Du fait qu'ils étaient revenus de la Forêt Enchantée en ayant oublié une année entière de leur vie.

Allongée sur le canapé , Emma n'avait cessé de se tourner sur elle-même et d'arracher ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil , elle avait une nouvelle fois été assaillie par ces rêves si étranges qu'il lui arrivait de faire depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à New-York. Ces rêves où elle pouvait percevoir la même force qu'elle avait ressentit en entrant dans Storybrooke. Habituellement , elle y voyait des bribes de son passé à dans la petite ville. Cela pouvait être complètement anodin , des scènes de déjeuners chez Granny ou de footing dans les bois. Ou cela pouvait être des expériences plus étranges , telles que son aventure dans la Forêt Enchantée , ou bien son séjour à Neverland.

Auparavant , la jeune blonde n'avait pas compris tout ses songes.

Lors du trajet en voiture , silencieux , à cause de son fils et Hook qui dormaient tout les deux à point fermés , Emma avait eu le temps de faire le lien entre toutes ces visions et sa vie réelle dans le Maine.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne , et ne l'avait même pas dit à ses parents. A l'époque , elle n'avait pas informé Walsh.

Cette nuit là , elle avait vu l'une des scènes qu'elle voyait le plus souvent.

C'était une soirée d'avril , il faisait assez chaud pour la saison. Elle sortait de sa voiture , sa fidèle coccinelle jaune. Elle était dans une petite bourgade qu'elle avait compris plus tard comme étant Storybrooke. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un gigantesque jardin et se dressait une énorme demeure blanche. Son fils était à côté d'elle , dans un sentier trop bien entretenu pour être normal. Il était un peu plus jeune , peut être un ou deux ans de moins. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait , mais il semblait être plutôt mécontent.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître une femme brune qui se précipitait pour serrer Henry dans ses bras. Elle croisait ensuite son regard et s'eveillait en sursaut.

Regina.

- Emma ?

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie et vit que son père l'observait , l'air soucieux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Il demanda avec douceur.

- Oui , bien-sûr , répondit-t-elle en souriant.

David detailla sa fille quelque instants de plus. De grandes cernes s'étallaient sous ses yeux émeraude. Elle avait perdu du pois depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle semblait plus posée et plus réfléchie. Comme si l'année passé lui avait permis de gagner en maturité. Elle soignait probablement un peu plus son apparence et son maquillage aussi. Le Roi esquissa un sourire et tendit une assiette à son interlocutrice.

Emma prit le plat que son père lui tendait en le remerciant et s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure avant que Snow ne se décide à se lever. Elle retrouva son mari et sa fille avec ravissement et engagea la conversation le plus naturellement du monde.

Il était dans les onze heures lorsque ses deux parents décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville. Il convenurent de se retrouver une heure et demi plus tard , chez Granny , pour le déjeuner. Emma laissait le temps à ses parents de préparer la ville au retour de la Sauveuse et d'Henry qui avait passablement oublié sa véritable identité.

Le téléphone sonna. Regina était assise dans sa cuisine. Elle lisait un livre en sirotant un café. Cela devait faire trois ou quatre nuit qu'elle de dormait plus. Son état d'extrême fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans le moindre de ses mouvements. A chaque gestes , son corps tremblait comme une feuille.

* * *

La sonnerie qui retentissant dans la maison lui faisait énormément mal au crâne.

Elle ne se leva pas pour répondre. Le répondeur résonna indistinctement à ses oreilles.

« Bonjour , vous êtes bien chez le Maire Regina Mills et Henry Mills. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment , laissez un message. Merci »

La jeune femme n'avait jamais jugé utile le changer. Même quand son fils était partit vivre loin d'elle. La messagerie s'enclencha et la voix qui sortit téléphone la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Heu... bonjour Regina , c'est Emma , Emma Swan. Je sais que ça doit vous paraître totalement dingue que je vous appelle. Je voulais juste vous dire que , avec Henry , nous sommes revenus. J'ignore si vous savez ce qui s'est réellement passé , mais...j'ai des faux souvenirs sur l'année dernière... c'est un peu long à expliquer tout ça , et je déteste parler toute seule , alors , rappelez moi , merci »

Regina leva les yeux aux ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que la Sauveuse avait des faux souvenirs sur l'année précédente , c'était elle qui les avait créés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune femme paraissait si étrange. L'ancienne Marie lui avait pourtant bien expliqué qu'elle lui donnerait de faux souvenirs sur les dix années qui venait de se passer.

La brune ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait rappeler le shérif pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer la voir. Elle savait pertinemment que cela serait beaucoup trop difficile pour elle de retrouve la blonde et son fils , qui lui , ne se souvenait sûrement pas d'elle , du moins , elle devinait que c'était le cas.

Alors elle resta seule.

Encore.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! A bientôt ^^


End file.
